


Misunderstandings

by michiru_fujimori88



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Story without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiru_fujimori88/pseuds/michiru_fujimori88
Summary: Wally doesn't want to be late to Robin's and Superboy's party, so he helps Roy get ready and in the process learns a thing or two about his hero and friend.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting of my story that I wrote 6 years ago on FF.NET!! Enjoy.

~~~~oo0ooo~~~~~

Wally stretched his body across his friends bed and yawned in boredom. He watched his friend, Roy emerge from the bathroom, naked from the waist up and dripping from the shower he'd just taken, and Wally found his mouth go dry.

Roy shook the water out of his hair and swipe the dark brown towel across his bare torso. He then ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at it in the full-length mirror on the closet door next to the bathroom.

Roy looked down at Wally for the first time since stepping out of the shower. He smiled when he saw Wally grinning up at him. He strode over to the bed slowly, aware that his dick was getting longer and thicker as it swung heavily between his legs. And for once he was glad that the towel he wore was thick enough to hide the beginnings of his hardening shift. Roy knew for a long time now, that he found the other boy attracting. Seeing his younger friends' sweet, freckled face made Roy's heart race and brought his cock to full attention. But no matter how much he wanted the other, he knew that the younger boy was too young to be with him. But even if Wally was old enough, he feared that Wally might have feelings for his friend; Robin.

As he walked to the bed slowly, he tired not to think about Robin and Wally together and how it made him feel. As much as he didn't want to notice the way the two boys got on, the more he would notice and he couldn't help but see the way their eyes met. It was like both boys were having eye sex right then and there. He often noticed the way Robin would tease and touch Wally and it didn't escape him the way his heart would feel like lead after seeing such love they show for each other. Nope, there is no way Wally would ever feel anything for him. He is just a friend after all.

Roy swallowed hard as he stood over the bed looking down at Wally, who still haven't moved from his spot on his bed.

"Are you just going to stand there man or are you going to get ready," Wally asked.

"Sure, whatever. I really don't want to go but because you are a friend, I will." Roy sighed.

Setting down on the edge of the bed, Roy swiped the brown towel in his hair sighing in pleasure as the feeling of the water drying his hair. The towel covered his eyes for the view of Wally's fickle face. If he couldn't see him, then his dick will start to soften and he could act normal again.

Becoming lost in thought he didn't notice the bed moving, deepen and then the weight leave off the bed.

"Here. I think you should wear this. Red really make's you look good," Wally smiled and although Roy didn't look up in time to see the blush that colored Wally's face, he however felt his own face burn as he looked up into Wally's eyes.

"Sure, thanks just lay it on the bed next to me, will you?" Roy throw the towel down on the floor and reached for the socks that Wally picked out.

"Roy, I'm sure, you'll have fun. Beside's it's a party for Superboy and Robin." Wally said as he threw a pair of black pants in Roy's face.

"Hey!" he growled.

"What? Dude, you're taking too long. Come on hurry up." Wally laughed with both hands crossed over his chest in a attempt to look angry for waiting too long.

"Hold on, what do you mean by Robin and Superboy?" He asked.

Wally sighed and walk toward Roy.

He really doesn't pay attention to anything else beside work, dose he? Wally shook his head at the thought. A second later he was standing before the half nude Roy.  
"Okay, I know you don't want to join our team, and as you like to point out it is because we're just kids to you, but come on dude! We are all still friends right? And as friends, all of us at the Young Justice wanted to throw a party for Superboy and Robin. Because…" Wally trialed off and sigh.

Roy watched as the boy lean down, close, oh so close to his face that he could smell the husky, rich smell of Wally's cologne. It consume him along with sweet smell of strawberry. For a moment Roy actually thought that he was going to kiss him and all too soon he knew his blush was back and his dick fully loved the attention.

Damn it, I'm acting like a women, get a hold of yourself man. Act cool and god sake don't let him see you hard.

Suddenly he felt more then saw, Wally picked up his Red long sleeved turtle neck shirt from the bed beside him as he wrestled the shirt over his head, catching him by surprise. He didn't fight Wally, when he felt his fingers grazing his body in adept to pulling the shirt over his head, however when he heard the boy talking in mumbles and the word...Robin….escaped his lips, Roy pushed aside Wally fingers and jammed his head through the shirt.

"what did you say," He huffed, his hair in disarray mess around his head.

Wally face grew redder be the second and it puzzled Roy.

What the hell did he miss? And why is the boy blushing? Before long Roy felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Wally did say Robin, so could it be that maybe, he felt something true for robin? Was Wally really in love with Robin? Somehow the thought of robin with Wally sent Goosebumps down his arms and the thought made his heart sore. Along with the dead weight in his heart, his swollen dick, soften, went limp and died with the thought of Robin with Wally.

He growled, when at first Wally didn't answer him. The boy just stood there blushing, with his head turned away from him and he wouldn't look at him.

"well?"

"I said…" Wally looked back to Roy, his blush disappearing and then re-appearing as he fell to his knees, grabbing Roy's pants and was about to pull his towel away, when he snapped.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Keeping one hand firmly on his towel that hung loosely around his waist and one hand on Wally's forehead, he looked straight at Wally.

Wally huffed. "Look, I said that robin and Superboy are dating and they been together for a year now, so we are throwing them a party. It was Megaan's idea and I really want to get there before robin and Superboy. They don't know it's a party." Wally huffed as he tired to act cool. "But because you're slow at dressing, I thought I would help. Otherwise we won't get there in time. Now let me help." Wally again tried to grab the towel, but Roy was fast enough to stand.

He gazed at Wally, who's face was flushed and his eyes held a look that Roy couldn't really describe. Not even thinking about it he grabbed his pants and walked to the safety of the bathroom before Wally could say anything else.

He slammed the door hard and Wally winced at the sound.

Left alone in the room, Wally didn't understand what just happened. He couldn't be sure but for a moment it looked as if Roy was mad at him. For what he didn't know. All he was doing was helping and sure, maybe he did take it a bit far by trying to take his towel off. But what was the big deal? It wasn't as if he never seen a guys junk before. Hell, he saw robins, super boy's, and even Batman's. it wasn't odd to help, was it? And why did he look mad?

Then a thought occurred to him. Like a light bulb going off, Wally snickered. Maybe Roy was a prude and has a small penis? That would explain why he looked mad and then stormed into the bathroom.

What stared out as a snicker grew into a full out laugh. He knew he shouldn't be laughing but he couldn't help it. He wasn't laughing at the thought of Roy having a small dick, no it was the thought of the older man being a prude that got him the most. Sure, Roy was uptight and not very kind to people, but a prude? He never thought of that. And somehow he could actually see it.

But then again, Roy did wear those tight outfits as the Red Arrow. He tired to picture some sluty women going up to him and trying to peel away Roy's clothes. He laughed, if he knew Roy, which he did, the man would more then likely push the woman away and ran like a bat out of hell. Of course he meant no offence to the bat family.

"Roy, I'm sorry dude…." he stopped to take a big breath to keep from laughing. "look I'm sorry, I won't try to dress you again. But hurry up."

When he didn't hear anything he set on the bed to wait on his friend to finish dressing.

~~~oooo0oooo~~~~

Roy stared at his refection in the bathroom mirror. He tried to work out an answer, any sound would do, any words. But he found himself tongue tied. He worked his jaw at least a dozen times before he just gave up trying altogether. All he could think about, all that he could comprehend were the words, Robin and Superboy are together. He grinned once the shock wore off.

And they have been for a year apparently .

So that meant he could have a shot at Wally now that robin was out of the picture. Even if he did have a shot at him, it didn't mean that Wally felt the same. What were those emotions playing in Wally's eyes? Why was he blushing? Damn it, he didn't know what was what anymore? Ever since Wally came to his apartment today, he found himself unsure on what to do and how to act around the other boy. It wasn't like him.

Sighing, Roy grabbed his pants, put them on and combed his hair. Making sure he looked okay, he stepped out of the bathroom and glanced at Wally, who it seemed to find his way back to his bed, as if invite him over to the wonders of sinful lust.

No, it's only I who thinks that. Shit! Keep it together. Act cool, aloof. 

He stepped toward his closet, pulled out a pair on black leather boots, walked to his bed and sat beside Wally.

"So, when does the party start?" he asked.

"In about two hours and forty minutes," Wally said looking at his watch.

"what the hell? You're rushing me when we have plenty of time?" he glared toward the other boy in shock.

"well, what else would you be doing right now?" he asked with a grin.

Well, I could be fucking you right now, he thought but he dare not say those kind of things to the other.

Roy muttered so low that Wally almost didn't hear him. " I could think of a few things."

"Like what?"

Changing the topic Roy coyly grinned.

"So…Superboy and Robin, huh? I didn't see that coming." Roy laughed lightly, but he stopped at the look in Wally's eyes. He could see the sadness and anger in them.  
He sighed. Great, now I feel like a jerk. Fuck!

"Look forget about it. Maybe it's best if I stayed home." Roy pulled at his left boot, about to take it off in a huff. But before he could, he felt a hand on his. Stopping him from finishing his task.

"No, I need you there dude…"

Before he could think, he blurted out. "why? why do you want me there? Is it because you can't have robin anymore?"

The shock in Wally's eyes told him that he hurt the other boy badly. He regretted that he said anything, but he couldn't change what he said. He didn't have a key to rewind time and to change what he said. So he might as well tell him how he felt. He might never get the chance again.

Taking a deep breath, he plunged into his very soul, laying down what he had been wanting to say for a long time now.

It was now or never.

"Look, I'm sorry I said that." he said, running a hand through his hair, he starred at Wally, who looked back at him with his brow wrinkle. He saw sadness there, anger, hurt but mostly an emotion he couldn't name. so he pushed ahead, taking a chance to finally say what has been on his mind all day long.

"It's great that you want me there, but why? As a friend? As a way to make robin jealous? Did you love him that much? Am I a toy to you, Wally? Do you need someone to lean on to take the place robin left in you're heart?" he felt the anger build and the questions he had kept slipping past him in a bur. He let the words past thought close teeth.

" I'm not going to be second to him, Wally! I don't want to play childish games with you. You need to grow up and realize that he doesn't want you. Look for someone else to love." taking a deep breath, he let the last of his heart's desire spilt past his lips. " do you love Robin?"

There was no tip-toeing around the issue at hand. Roy needed an answer and he needed one now. No more games, no more waiting for the other boy to open his eyes and look around him, to see him there waiting.

It ends tonight, before the party. Either Wally walked out of his life or Wally stays in his life. One way or another he will get his answer. Wally sat there in shock, his eyes glaze over as he tired to hold back all the pain he felt for the last year. Most of what Roy said was true in a way. And what hurt the most, was these were his true feelings. There was no denying it, he was angry and Wally caused it. And that thought just crushed him.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke soft and slow. " What would you know about it Roy? You don't let anyone in long enough to love you. You close everyone off, even me. What would you know about love? I maybe in high school but know more about love then you think, Mister all know it all. You really piss me off when you talk down to me like a child. What the fuck do you know about me? You don't spend enough time with me to know how I feel about someone…Do I love him? Yes, okay…I loved robin!" He yelled, his heart beating faster by the second.

Ba-Dump

Wally gripped his hands by his side, his heart beat against his ribcage, crying to jump out of his body. He pushed on, riding on the pain and anger that consumed him.

" I loved him, like a brother…" he stopped when he heard the male beside's him scoffed. That sound annoyed him and he glared hostility at the man that he idolize.

"What?" Wally snapped. 

"Stop lying to yourself" Roy snared.

"It's true!" Wally stood off the bed to stand hotly in front of the other male. " It may seem to you, that I like robin more then a friend, but I loved him like a brother. I loved to spend time with him. Talk and hell…I liked what we had, but now that's gone! I don't like change and Superboy changed all that. Robin spends all his time with his lover." he huffed as he glazed down at the man on the bed.

"You're just jealous of him...it's what a chil…"

"I'm not a fucking child! I know how I feel and I admit I'm jealous, but not for the reasons you think I am. I'm jealous because I want what they have! I want to find a love like their's and I may miss Robin, but I'm happy for him! I would give anything if we could be like that, you're an dolt, don't you see that I love you, you fucking brainless…" Wally's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment at what he just said.

Everything around them fell into silence, except for the loud thudding of his heart against his chest. He held his breath and with a firm hand covering his mouth he felt his face heat up, turning the tips of his ears red.

Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-Dump…

Roy was fully aware of the silence in the room as his mind tried to put together what the younger superhero just said. His chest felt tight. His pulse was drumming in his ears. God, he couldn't breathe…

"Forget it" Wally turned to the bedroom door. His heart felt heavy as the disappointment washed over him, chilling his body. His body shook as he reached for the doorknob. He gasped in shock as he felt Roy's warm hand on his, warming his cold and shaking body. He hesitated for a second, his fingers tighten on the doorknob, as he tired to remind composed. He stood rooted near the door, Roy's breath washed over his neck, then the arrow user curled his fingers around his causing his breath to hitch. A blush threatened to creep onto his face as he felt Roy's fingers glade over his knuckles. He was tempted to move and ask the other what he was doing, but instead he closed his eyes at the soft touch of the Arrows masters slender fingers running along his.

"Is that true? Do you love me?" Roy huskily said near his ear.

On cue, his heart beat began to drum loudly.

Ba-dump

He hesitated before answering, knowing that he could never lie to him. "Yes…" he whispered.

"For how long, Wally?"

"Two years now…" he felt the coming of a blush on his face. He tired to pull back form Roy, hoping to hid, but Roy turned him around, pushed him against the bedroom door and blocked him in place with each hands near his face.

Wally opened his eyes to frown at Roy, but what he found was Roy's eyes dancing in a sea of lust and some other emotion. Suddenly his red turned beet red and he had the sudden urge to hold Roy, to touch him, kiss him, to taste him and everything thing else under the sun.

Roy chuckled. " Is that so? I guess I was wrong about you all along then."

"You got that right, you had no…noo, right to snap at me…I..I.." he couldn't finish as Roy's right hand made its way to his hair, pulling, tugging and playing with the hair near his ear. He traced his eyebrows next, then slowly sliding down the curve of his cheek.

Ba-Dump

His heart reacted, the beating raced faster and he felt almost all the blood drain from his cheeks to his northern regions. Although he still felt a twinge of a blush on his cheeks.  
Roy watched Wally closely, enjoying the reactions on his young face. He grinned.

"how would you feel if I told you, that I also feel the same way. I admit I was mad that you might have felt that way about Robin, I didn't mean to push you." he sighed.  
"liar."

Roy smiled. He could see the lust clearly in his eyes as well as the love he said he felt for him. There was no real anger in his eyes. His fingers made their way to Wally's lower lips, he teased and rubbed until they parted, opening his mouth fully for him. Not taking a second more, he lean down all the way and captured his lips. Putting all the pent up lust he felt for the other boy, he begged with his tongue to enter wally's closed mouth. He needed entrance and he wants it now!

It didn't take long before the younger boy opened his mouth all the way, allowing him entrance to all of him. Their tongues battled, tasting each and every part of the other. Wally felt the desire to run his tongue on the bottom of Roy's lips and to throw the older man down on his bed.

His hands were trembling with the passion behind Roy's kiss. The man barely touched him and yet his whole body was overheating! How could just a kiss make him feel this way? A shiver ran down his spine as the kiss grew more heated and faster. Any minute now he felt that his body would need air, but he didn't want to stop. When Roy hungrily brushed his tongue over his upper teeth then down to suck at his bottom lip, it made him come un-done. He couldn't take it, it was too much emotion. Too much heat filled his body. He broke the kiss as his knees gave away under him and he fell to the floor, panting and shaking form head to toe. His cock pulsed and thicken in agony to be touched.

His heart beat heavy against his ribcage dying to burst out of his body, his face felt flushed and he could hardly catch his breath. Never had a kiss made him this weak. What did it mean? he couldn't deny the lust he felt and he couldn't deny that he wanted more of the man in fount of him. He never imagined in all of his fantasies that just kissing him would bring him to his knees. Never had he been his hard before, it was almost painful to wait much longer. He needed to come and he curse that it was caused by one kiss. Their first kiss he remained himself. With that thought a new wave of embarrassment flowed thought out his whole body, setting a flame his heart and face.

"you are so a kid, if just a kiss affected you that much." Roy smiled.

"I'm not a kid! I just never kissed anyone before you dolt!" Wally scoffed and stood up, holding onto Roy for support.

"no, you're right. You're not a kid." Roy said kindly. He glanced longing at the eighteen year old in his arms. He was shock to know that it was his first kiss and somehow he felt pride whelm up in him. On impulse he crashed his body to the younger man. Hugging the man tightly. He whispered what he held in his heart for a long time.

"I love you, Wally and I always will!"

Ba-dump

Wally sucked in a breath as he heard the three words escape past his lips. With his head against the older male, he could hear the loud heart beat and the sound washed over him. Claming him and sending chills down his body.

Wally pulled back a little to look into Roy's eyes as the male followed his movements, he smiled and brushed his hands over Wally's face. caressing his both of his cheeks he whispered " I desire you so much…it hurts sometimes thinking about you."

"well, I'm here now, Roy." He muttered pulling the archer into another kiss.

Both boys smiled into the kiss, each feeling each others love and lust. Their heartbeats beat as one, dancing in a rhythm only they knew. Slowly Wally pushed Roy back toward the bed behind them. Not breaking the kiss, Roy rolled over light pushing the boy under him, they began to kiss harder and touch in a tortuously restrained manner, Wally's heart wouldn't stop drumming. It raced and beat against him and every now and again, when Roy touched him in a certain way it made his heart skip a beat and his breath would shorten causing his throat to clog.

Roy shifted in bed, running his hands up and down Wally's sides as he broke the kiss to pull the speed superhero's shirt off, kicking his own pants and top off at the same time.  
"Stop playing, I want you!" Wally gasped in pleasure from Roy's touch.

Roy laughed. "thenthere is no need to rush, we have time. I want you to enjoy yourself."

Roy licked down Wally's neck, shoulders as he stopped at the pink buds. He licked around the bud, pulling it into his mouth as the boy under him gasped and sucked in air. He licked and teased the bud, then he drew away from him as he blew air on the wet, tight bud. Before he knew it, his face was pushed to his chest as the boy moaned and wiggled and thrust his hips up.

"Ah..god…you drive me crazy.." he moaned, panting after the shock of feeling of the cold air hitting his hard nipple.

Roy laughed. " I will keep that in mind! I didn't know you were so turned on there." he smiled, licking and nibbling on his neck as his hand played and teased his nipples more, hoping for the other to moan again in passion.

"I...I don't think I can take much more…Roy!" he moaned as his hand jumped up to silent his cries of pleasure. He bite down as Roy's hands reached down his cock, freely them from it's confinements.

"No, I cant have that Wally. I want to hear you moaning in pleasure."

He reached for his arm and drew a finger in his mouth tasting and teasing the skin. He sucked lightly, drawing each finger in his mouth before moving to the palm of his hand, licking, sucking and teasing the skin.

"Roy...Roy!" Wally moaned and all but cried out in pure lust. He arched his back then bucked his hips against Roy's other hand that was teasing and touching his cock.  
He tore the pants away from Wally's thighs, placing himself between his legs. Roy's hand pressed against Wally's cock, intent on pleasuring the younger male until he called his name over and over. Reassuring in Wally's mind, who it is that has his heart and soul. He began to stoke Wally as the male struggled against the full force of feelings.

It was properly too much emotions and sensations for the other boy to take. His body was properly feeling like it was in overdrive, but even so, he didn't hold back his touch on the other. He kept Wally in place as he effortlessly pull and fondled his cock."Stop…it's too much...my body…it's.." Wally gasped.

Roy felt his body shaking, the slim fingers squeezed, pulled, stroked, massaged, and danced up and down his shaft as Roy tease and held him down. Forcing him to feel each and everything. The heat, the tight curl wrapping around in his belly, the tingling pulling of his shaft as it was teased and loved on. The beating of his heart pumped faster and harder, trying to keep up with the heated overdrive of his body. His cock pulsated and he felt the burning heat wanting to release soon. He knew soon he will cum, he could feel the tighten in his belly wanting to break free.

The fingers squeezed at the base and slid to the tip, curling around the tip as percum slipped over the slim, dancing fingers.

Their eyes locked when Roy pulled his hand away to lick up the little bit of cum. Their eyes locked and they mirrored each other, both of their eyes glossed over in overheated lust and desire.

Wally cried in disappointment and in attempt to get his release he buck his hips up again, only to have Roy move out of his way.

"Not yet, Wally! you can't just yet." he smirked.

"Bastard…this is just mean!" he muttered.

"don't be like that, I want you to come...like you never have before." Roy laughed lightly as he captured Wally's mouth, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He enjoyed the sounds the other was making as he ran his tongue around the roof of his mouth, the sides of his cheeks and sweeping over the bottom and top of his lips. He didn't waste any part of Wally as he consumed him. Before long he just nibbled at his bottom lips, licking and sucking every now and again. Wally lost himself then, pulling Roy closer to him, rubbing their cocks together. His eyes grew heavy with lust as his body rode out it's goal to cum. So close, so close…any moment now!

Roy reached between them, pushing, pulling, rubbing and grinding their cocks together. With a hard hand on both of their cocks, he pumped them both at the same time. Running his hand up and down the shaft then to the tip and back again. He started out fast and then slowed down as Wally thrust his hips faster and faster into his hand and his cock.  
"nugh…ahh…Roy…" he panted. He fall forward from the pleasure, tightening his grip around Roy's shoulder, groaning and moaning into his chest as he neared his end.  
"Wally…mmmm…" with a cry at hearing his name he spurted forth into his, Roy's hand and Roy's cock.

Having no strength left, he fall back into the bed. He shut his eyes as he regained his breath.

When he opened his open his eyes a few seconds later he saw, Roy lick his fingers as his tongue flicked over the white cum on his fingers. With wide eyes Wally watched, Roy leaned down to lick up the rest from his cock after cleaning his hand. Lapping up the white mess from his half soft cock, Wally couldn't help but moan out loud.

His mouth swirled around the shaft, then to the tip and finally down again, only to stop and lick, suck each ball. Pulling one ball in his mouth, he sucked, teased and pulled hard on it, then let that one go to get to next one. When he was done playing with his balls, he lick a trail back up the shaft and tip. Reaching the tip, he swallowed him inch, by slow inch. Stopping only to lick and to scrap his teeth lightly on the foreskin. He suck his way down the shaft as far as he could go.

Ba-Dump 

"ngh!- oh god…Roy!" he said as his back arched into the touch of Roy's wet, hot mouth on his member. It was madness. With little effort Roy brought Wally into full hardness again. Heh, it's a good thing he's young.

"wait…wait…" Wally huffed though a half closed eyes.

" yes…" Roy said as he pulled his mouth away from the hot, swollen cock. Instead he rubbed it as Wally attempted to talk through the pleasure.

"I want you to feel…fe.…ngh…feel pleasure too.,..Ahhhh…let me suck you." he gasped as Roy slowly released his cock.

"That's sweet, but no...tonight is about you, Wally!" he kissed his way up to the younger boys lips.

Wally tasted himself on his lips and his cock couldn't have been more happier. He melted into the touch as he moan Roy's name over and over. The kiss didn't last long as Roy made his way back down to work on his cock, loving it and teasing it over and over. He felt like he was about to come again but he forced himself to hold back. He didn't want to come, not until Roy finally cum. It was only fair. "I'm not coming until you do!" he groaned as he tired to push Roy back a little bit.

"Really now? I will just have to fix that." Roy still sucking on his cock, pushed his fingers down, sliding one finger in Wally's ass slowly, preparing him for another. He went in and out, in and out, slowly at first and then he added another finger. Wally moved against him, it hurt but the pain was melting into pleasure once he added the three finger. He moan and humped against the three fingers. After Roy was sure that Wally was prepared enough, he slowly and lovely pushed himself against the tight hole.

Wally hissed in pain, closing his eyes, he felt tears coming. And once Roy was fully in him, he didn't dare move until the younger boy adjusted to the feel of him. Leaning down slowly, he carcasses his face, rubbing away the tears that fell down his face.

"okay...I'm good...Roy," he sucked in a breath, smiled and then bit his lips at the discomfort.

He waited only a few second before he lovely moved in and out of him. Being careful not to rush or to hurt the other.

With a sharp in take of breath as Roy moved against him, he felt him hit his prostate and a jolt of electricity ran down his body. He groan in pleasure and shut his eyes, holding on to the feeling of the pleasure over ridding the pain. Pulling the older man closer to him, he circled his arms around his shoulders as he body shook and burned. He felt his insides stretching and the pain that once overshadowed the pleasure, takes it place. A shiver ran down his spine as the pain loosen and then dull. His breath exploded as he held into Roy, and before he knew it, he threw his head back in passion. The pleasure and heat consumed him.

"I love you Wally!"

"I love you Roy...forever!" Wally said as he shuddered against him. He pushed against Roy, telling the other to move faster. He bucked his hips hard against Roy as he pulled in and out faster and faster. Begging for release Wally locked lips with Roy and shuddered when both of them panted for breath. Their lips couldn't hold to each other for long but Wally kept at it, breathing heavily against Roy's lips. "I'm…about…ugh.. you should cum...fast…before I…ahhh" Wally whispered against the soft pink lips. Before he knew it, he felt Roy pick up his speed, plunging deeper and deeper until his body grew tight and shake as his cum filled him. Still their lips tired to stay together, dancing as one. A second later Wally came just as hard, if not harder. Covering both of them.

Roy fall on top of Wally, both tried hard to catch their breaths. After awhile Wally felt sleep coming to him, but then he glanced at his watch.

He yelled. "We have half an hour! Roy, come on...we have to go."

"Wait, we need a bath, you can't go there smelling like sex Wally. Come!" Roy grabbed his hands and walked them both to the bathroom to take a bath. Wally protested, kicked and cursed.

"We don't have time…." he was cut off by Roy's mouth on his. The kiss made Wally's head numb but he pulled away.

"we won't be late, okay! We will just take a small bath." Roy smiled.

Giving up Wally joined him and when they finally got out Wally was pissed, they got dressed and Wally turned to him angry.

" Dude, we're five minutes late…You liar! If you had stop foundling me, we would be there…" Wally scoffed as the blush on his face grew.

It was so worth it. And you know it! Roy thought but instead walked them both out of the apartment. Smiling Roy said seductively. "You can punish me later in bed if you want?"

He licked the side of Wally's neck as he watched the other shudder in pleasure. "fine!"

They walked hand in hand to the party, both smiling and laughing together.


End file.
